Protector of the House of EL
by Amaterasu-Black Flame
Summary: Krypton was destroyed but another survived that horrible day when Krypton met its end, his mission was to protect the House of EL from harm especially Kara-EL. Includes Harry being betrayed and manipulated, Weasley,Dumbledore,Granger bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Survivor**

The planet of Krypton was enduring a dark era, the war against General Zod was not going well at all. All night the sky would be illuminated with bright flashes of light, the ground would shake nearly constantly and the once proud strong fortresses and towers of crystal would break and crumble to the ground. The screams and cries of countless Kryptonians could be heard at any given time, day or night.

Far away from the battle field a Kryptonian scientist Zor-EL was attempting to lead his daughter Kara-EL to safety. He led her towards the ship he had prepared for her that would take her far away from the war where she would be safe on a planet called Earth inhabited by a race identical in appearance to them but incredibly primitive when compared to Kryptonians. He rushed her to the front of the ship and after a few minutes of her protests he managed to convince her to get inside the ship and follow her cousin Kal-EL to Earth.

Zor-EL quickly ran back towards the center of the city of Kandor to assist in the war. When he arrived he found the council members and the military leaders in disarray.

"What happened? What's wrong with you all?" Zor-EL demanded.

"It's BRAINIAC, he's destroying are defenses." Screamed a female scientist.

"What? But he's on are side, Jor-EL built him himself." Shouted Zor-EL.

"True but Zod captured him and with the help of one of Jor-EL's assistants he managed to reprogram BRAINIAC to serve him." Said another scientist.

Zor-EL stared in shock at the people in the room before swallowing loudly and taking a deep breath.

"Ok what's the damage so far?..." He asked before he was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ZOR-EL" demanded Jor-EL as he strode up to his brother so close there noses where touching.

"I'm here to give any assistance I can to save Kandor, which is more than I can say about you."

"What's that supposed to mean." Jor-EL demanded furiously his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Oh nothing just heard what your little toy's been up to."

"That's not my fault how was I to know Tau-AE would betray me." Jor-EL said.

"Well I would think you would have set up your toys programming with some security, Tau-AE's an amateur there's no chance he could have solved anything as complex as some of the protective procedures that Kandor possesses."

"I had to allow changes to be made to BRAINIAC's programming so that his mission objectives could be updated and…" But Jor-EL was interrupted by a loud explosion from out side. Everyone in the room rushed to the window and saw giant fire where a defense outpost used to be, screams filled the air and the horrendous smell of burning corpses filled their nostrils. A loan figure walked out of the inferno, flames licked at the survivor's body but didn't seem to be burning him rather wrapping around him leaving him unscathed. A group of Kryptonian soldier quickly ran at the figure they could now identify as BRAINIAC and began firing at him, but before the destructive beams of light could hit he vanished only to reappear using his super speed behind the commander of the group a tall black haired male with bright green eyes. He punched a hole through the man's side. The man jerked forward dropping his weapon and blood slowly dripped from his mouth as BRAINIAC ripped his fist out of the man's side causing him to fall to the ground. His white leather like uniform was soon stained with the man's blood as the rest of his team including his wife were killed by BRAINIAC.

The occupants of Kandor's command centre looked down in horror as BRAINIAC weaved through all of their soldiers and defenses his eyes set on the command center staring up into the eyes of its occupants.

As the other in the room screamed and began throwing ideas back and forth about how to stop BRAINIAC, Zor-EL made his way towards the exit of the room and out of the tower, but before he could he was stopped by Jor-EL.

"Running away Zor-EL you coward running while the rest of us stay to face are problems." Jor-EL said.

"Not another lecture Jor-EL and I am no coward." Zor-EL stated.

"Not a coward you're running away just because a few people died and we lost an outpost phtt have some pride."

"That's the difference between the two of us Jor-EL you don't see anyone as a real person just a pawn to suit your needs and staying here waiting to be murdered isn't anything to be proud of Jor-EL its just stupidity." Zor-EL said before punching Jor-EL straight in the jaw dropping him to the ground.

Zor-EL began a quick pace getting out of the building and headed towards the nearest outpost. As he ran through the streets of Kandor he ran into many Kryptonian citizens many scared and afraid of what was going on, he was stopped by many of them hoping to be given reassurance that everything was ok, sadly he couldn't do that. Another 5 minutes later he heard another explosion behind him turning he saw the command centre he had just left in ruins flames hundreds of feet high scorching the sky. Running as fast as he could he finally reached a portal platform. Setting a detonator to go off after the portal was activated Zor-EL used the portal to go to the furthest outpost located near civilian residence. But as soon as he arrived he was thrown out for being a traitor, Zor-EL slumped down the side of the outpost wall looking at the destruction caused by the war.

"The fools couldn't they see I'm trying to help do they really think I want to destroy Krypton. Even my headstrong brother knew I didn't want to destroy Krypton." As he continued to talk to himself he found himself wondering about Kara.

"I should have never sent her alone, there are so many things that could go wrong, if only there was a way I could look out for her at least until she activates the crystal I gave her." Then it struck him his oldest friend Captain Thor-EN had recently had a child.

"Yes if he's anything like his parents he'll die before allowing any harm to come to Kara, and he's young enough so will notice he's gone with the war going on."

Jumping to his feet he ran back to the entrance to the outpost tower and asked security to locate Captain Thor-EN for him. They reluctantly agreed and activated his locator device but unfortunately he found out his friend was among the first to fall to BRAINIAC.

"What about his wife Sora?" asked Zor-EL. They typed in the new information and tried to locate her but she too had fallen to BRAINIAC.

Zor-EL felt numb two of his closest friends had been killed, resting his face in his hands he wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What about their son please tell me he's ok?" begged Zor-EL.

The soldier typed in the information again but this time the soldier was able to tell Zor-EL the child was indeed alive.

"Thank the lord where is he?" Zor-EL asked.

"He's in the care center being looked after by the military as his mother was rushed into joining the battle early." said the soldier.

Zor-EL immediately started towards there thanking every God he had ever heard of that it was near bye.

When he arrived he immediately spotted his friends child, black hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Smiling sadly at the little baby he gently lifted him out the crystal cot and began moving as quickly as he could without hurting the baby back to where he now lived outside the city, as he was no longer welcome.

His home was a giant fortress similar to Jor-EL's fortress of knowledge, he ran inside as quickly as possible as he didn't have much time left and set to work arranging the necessary equipment the child would need to protect his Kara. Once everything was done he walked to his last ship an exact duplicate of the black ship Kara left in.

"Why Jor-EL would send his son in that tiny ship I'll never know, what's the boy supposed to do when he grows up?" Zor-EL muttered as he placed his friend's child into the ship.

"Good bye and please protect my baby girl, I wish you the best of luck baby Jor-EN." He said before sealing the lid of the ship and starting up the engines causing the ship too use the course plotted by Zor-EL and blasting away leaving Zor-EL standing there watching the ship disappear from view.

(Please read and review)


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweet Hearted Lily

**(I've decided to make this fic a Harry/many as well as Harry/Kara I'm definitely making it a Harry/Tonks but if you want to suggest others feel free)**

The third and last ship to leave Krypton shot out of the planets atmosphere just in time as minutes later a thunderous unnatural sound was heard as the planet began to collapse in on itself.

The once glorious shining cities of Krypton lay in blackened ruins, the once proud crystal towers broken and shattered. The unlucky few who survived were to face an even worse fate than those already dead. The sky had turned pitch black, even the lightning that shot out of the clouds didn't illuminate the sky. The bombs had stopped firing, the remaining survivors stared up at the sky in horror and fear. Lava ran like rivers across the planets surface interconnecting to combine power and plough through the Kryptonian ruins.

The survivors tried to out run the lava but were unsuccessful, a combination of their injuries and the sheer heat coming off the lava left them exhausted. Try as they might they couldn't evade their own demise, in excruciating agony they were burnt alive.

Until finally the planet couldn't handle the destruction made upon it anymore and gave out, with one final sound of its destruction is died, exploding creating a giant shock wave of not only force but of meteors, some of the remains of the planet had been affected though it had twisted them and turned them into strange crystals imbued into the rocks that once made up Krypton there were all sorts of colours red, green, blue etc..

The large ship that supported the tiny baby coursed smoothly through space towards its years away destination. The small baby lay in his crystal cot staring up at the entertainment display produced by the ships computer, flashes of light and mixtures of colours washed across the screen amazing the baby to no end. Until suddenly the ship lurched downward then upwards, tossed from side to side spinning out of control. The screen projecting the entertaining images to the baby suddenly stopped at started flashing bright red Kryptonian symbols of warning flashed across it. The baby started crying terrified of what was happening.

The computer put all of its efforts into protecting the baby, a crystal canopy encompassed the cot then a flash of blue light ran from the top of the cot to the end leaving behind a transparent blue that made it appear the baby was under water yet still as a statue.

After the computer had successfully placed the baby into stasis where he would be completely safe from physical injury as well as from time, by the time he is released from the stasis he won't have aged a day.

Once this was done the computer began running scans to see what had caused the malfunction, it discovered that it was the remains of the planet, they had been changed by radiation and where now harmful to not only the baby on the ship but the ship itself. Activating it's shields to protect itself it increased speed to get away from the harmful meteors. Unfortunately the encounter wit the meteors had affected the ships plotted course and it was now heading in a different direction than the other two ships.

Millions of light years away

At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was passing around his office in deep thought.

"Dammit Riddle has gained far too much power, this isn't how it was supposed to go ahh I should have stopped him when I had the chance but no I thought wait a bit longer and make it an even more dramatic finish to the war, but really if I had just finished it my fame would have lasted even less than my defeat of Grindelwald."

But he was interrupted from his mumbling by a house elf popping into his office, forcing himself to calm down he adopted his grandfatherly image and turned to speak to it.

"Hello my little friend and what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore sir you is be telling Flipsy to remind you of you's teaches interviews."

"Oh yes I'd clean forgot about that thank you Flipsy." he said with a warm smile. With a bright smile of his own the elf stood up proudly before disappearing with a poof of smoke.

Standing up Dumbledore made his way to the village of Hogsmeade, walking down the now dark alleys of Hogsmeade Dumbledore tried to come up with ideas of how to kill Tom Riddle. At last he arrived at the Hogshead pub owned by his brother. He walked in and made his way to the bar, he spotted his brother and asked him for a room to hold the interviews and if either Severus Snape or Sybill Trelawney. Apparently they had both arrived and were already waiting in a room for him. Entering the small, dark grimy room he suppressed a shudder such accommodations were beneath him he thought to himself, he look around the room and found the two applicants sitting at a small table one was looking at the other with complete loathing and seemed to want nothing better than to rip her throat out just to stop her talking. As he moved closer he saw that the woman was staring at a crystal ball her hands hovering above the ball making swirling motions.

"... and so you see Severus that is why you will never posses the keen sight that I have that predicts the future." She said in an airy voice that was a terrible attempt of being mysterious. He turned to look at her and said.

"**You **are actually suggesting that you haver better eye sight than **me**." he sneered looking at her very large glasses with ridiculously thick lenses.

With this said the headmaster decided to make his presence known so he stepped forward and spread his arms open in an over dramatic greeting.

"Welcome welcome Severus, Sybill I do hope you both had a pleasant trip?" He said warmly. However the only acknowledgement he received from Severus was a grunt, while Sybill babbled some nonsense about how she new what would happen.

"Well in any case Severus if you would like to wait outside while I interview Sybill and I will be with you shortly." he said.

So Severus just nodded and walked out of the room, once he was gone Dumbledore turned to Sybill and took a seat opposite her.

20 minutes later 

"This was a complete waste of my time." Dumbledore thought angrily until Sybill suddenly went rigid, her eyes even more unfocused and just as Dumbledore went to ask if she was alright she spoke.

_They will come, they will descend upon_

_us in ships of metal and power, three beings of_

_unimaginable power their home gone lost through war_

_but these three survivors are the last, they will rebuilt here on_

_the 3rd planet of the sun, they will conquer the human race and rule_

_with an iron fist and lead us all to a utopia, three beings of power two of relation and_

_one protector to keep them from harm, he will have power beyond a god stronger than _

_the two of relation but separate from them he will be, he will arrive as the seventh month dies._

Dumbledore stared at her in shock, he couldn't believe the insane fraud had made a legitimate prediction of what was to come. It was as if his prayers had been answered if he could get to these being and manipulate them to do his bidding he would forever be remembered and revered as the most powerful wizard ever greater than even merlin. Now it was obvious that these three aliens would be arriving in ships like the muggles used and at least one of them would arrive on July 31st that was midnight tonight and if the part of the protector having the power of a god was anything to go off of he would be able to beat Riddle and his army no problem. A smirk of evil and smugness made its way up the old man's face as he thought of his plan until a cough brought him out of his scheming.

"Oh I'm so sorry headmaster I must have doused off for a moment there." she said "So right to the interview then..." she said looking at him expectantly.

"Oh there's no need for that my dear" he chuckled "I can see you know your business your hired I expect you to be at Hogwarts at the latest by the 31st of August."

"Ah as I knew I would thank you headmaster I bid you a dew and good fortune I can see you will live a long life." She said.

"Live a long life? I've already lived a long life, oh yes well done very impressive." he thought sarcastically.

"Oh could you please send Severus in as you go thank you." he said

Severus walked in calmly no expression on his face at all, he sat down opposite the headmaster but instead of talking he pulled out his wand and waved it in a motion Dumbledore recognised as a silencing charm on the room.

"Well I hardly think it necessary Severus but if it makes you feel better that no one hear use than..."

"Quite you old fool did you really think I care about some teaching job I hate children the Dark Lord originally sent me here to become a spy at Hogwarts, but I'm here to ask for help I need to escape the Dark Lord he's become insane with power he no longer see the need of others he wants to destroy everyone but himself even purebloods' aren't safe he needs to be stopped and... he's become obsessed with the _Potters_. He hissed the last word with venom.

"Ah yes you were good friends with young Lily weren't you." Dumbledore said causing Severus to flinch.

"_Yes" _he hissed.

"Ohh still a sour subject" Dumbledore thought to himself "I can use this" he thought.

"How about I make a deal with you, if you stay with Voldemort and help me when he is gone I shall make sure you don't go to Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

"Help you how?" Severus asked.

"Well for now I need you to pass on a fake prophecy to Voldemort and make him believe it, also I will need you to inform me of raids and any spies that support Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Severus took a moment to think before agreeing and once told the prophecy he left to inform Voldemort.

Rushing out of the pub Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to get his devices from his office in order to try and determine where this 'Protector' would land. Once he had his coordinates he ran as fast as he could out of the anti-apparation wards so he could get to the place where the ship would land.

In the distance he could make out what looked like a meteor shower, hastily he managed to put up a shield to protect himself from the shower. Dumbledore tried to look for a ship through all of the rocks hitting the Earth. Once it was over he could see hundreds of feet away a black strangely shaped ship, excitement bubbling up inside him he rushed to the ship as fast as he could. Once there in front of the ship, the front of the ship had a glowing circle of strange symbols. Hesitantly Dumbledore reached forward and touched one of them, instantly the glow became a lot brighter and the top of the ship seamed to melt away and inside was a crystal blue oval around a meter high and wide. Then as he stepped into the ship and nearer a blue light encompassed the oval and the top part melted away leaving a crystal cot in its place with a small baby inside. Smiling Dumbledore lifted the baby out of the cot and then stepped out of the ship, as he prepared to disapparate he saw a blue rock shimmering in the moonlight. Curiosity over took him as he drew nearer he saw that inside the meteors around him were blue crystals. Dumbledore reached down and picked one up and put it in his pocket than he stopped and turned around.

"I can't believe I nearly forgot the ship." he said chuckling to himself he created a portkey to take the ship to Hogwarts in one of his personal chambers. He then apparated to the Order headquarters located at Potter Manor. Walking in to his secret chamber there he began to examine the baby as well as the blue crystal.

1 month later 

Dumbledore smiled and walked out of his chamber and summoned James and Lily Potter to him.

"Albus what can we do for you?" asked James Potter.

"Well..." Dumbledore said and explained everything to them excluding his meeting with Severus.

"But what about his powers could he hurt us?" James said in alarm.

"No no I have discovered that the meteors that landed around him were from his home planet and as such hold power over him the blue crystals that were inside the meteors rob him of his powers as long as he is in physical contact with it." He said smiling.

"That's horrible" Lily exclaimed in shock "How can you do that would you do that to a Earth wizard or witch?" she said.

"Comon Lily that's different it's not like he's even human." James Potter said.

"I agree Lily he isn't held accountable by are laws and he is far too dangerous the strength he demonstrated before I implanted a piece of blue meteor rock into his body, trust me it's for the best." he said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it is there." she growled.

"Well ok then I shall leave him in your care you will need to go into hiding, I suggest you..." he then went into detail about all of the protections they would be going under.

2 months later

Lily Evans Potter was very frustrated she hated her life she had been forced to marry an imachure bastard that she hated and then forced to take care of an alien baby that had had its powers taken away from it, what gives us the right to decide if he deserves his power Lily thought angrily it was the main reason she was working so hard to get that meteor shard out of his body but she needed to find it first.

Until one night she found it, she was apparelled to discover it had been stitched to his heart. It had taken many hours of careful concentration to remove it.

October 31st 

Lily had just finished giving 'Harry' a bath she often wondered what his real name was but unfortunately neither she nor Dumbledore had been able to understand the symbols of his home world. She settled him down into his crib and smiled down at him before tucking him in.

Then a loud crash sounded from downstairs accompanied with maniac laughter, Lily froze as she heard James shout to her to take Harry and run. She tried but it was inevitable all sorts of wards had been enabled to keep her inside the house. Then he came to the room, she tried to stop him but quickly fell to the Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort smirked what a pitiful defence these two had put up they should feel extremely honoured to have had their life's ended by him. He strode arrogantly towards the baby laying in the crib. Without wasting any time he fired the killing curse at the baby only to his shock instead of coursing through the baby's body it froze for a moment as if struggling before shooting backwards hitting the Dark Lord straight in the chest while the baby only had a lightning shaped cut on his forehead.

Albus Dumbledore strode through Godric's Hollow up the stairs straight to the baby's room completely ignoring the dead body of James Potter, once he reached the babies room and stepped over Lily's body without a second glance he inspected the pile of ashes mixed with a black cloak then moved to inspect the baby once done he disapparate Voldemort's wards having fallen when he did, before Hagrid arrived. After all he could let the ministry know he had been there if they ever decided to find out who took Harry Potter the blame would fall on Hagrid.

* * *

He apparated to Privet Drive and waited for Hagrid to arrive with Harry Potter who he would place with abusive guardians to ensure the boy never became to independent and constantly depressed, the perfect weapon.

(Please Review)


	3. Chapter 3

15 years later

Harry Potter was sitting in his small room at number 4 Privet Drive dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a black eye, he had been home just long enough to turn 16 and he was already nearly at breaking point. The loud mouth bastards he called family were just too irritating, they constantly belittled him, practically starved him and forced him to do manual labour without even a little bit of thanks or even acknowledgement, they actually thought he should do all if the ridiculous tasks they set for him to do in order to repay them for taking him in. If Dumbledore let the muggle police know of this or even the wizarding law officials the Dursleys would be spending a lot of time in prison getting what they deserved.

This summer however was even worse than any others he had been forced to endure, with his Godfather now dead the Dursleys no longer had to fear of any repercussions, the pathetic attempt the order had made to scare them had only encouraged them in fact his Uncle had taken it as a personal challenge. It might not have been that bad he'd taken a few hits from his Uncle before, well now it was a back hand for every little thing but the worst part was not even one owl from his friends not a word since the departure from the train station except for one brief letter in the muggle post from all of the Weasleys and Hermione telling him not to blame himself and how Sirius wouldn't want him to mope over his death. But with all that had happened it only got worse you see it wasn't so much that the Dursleys knew Sirius was dead but the fact that Dumbledore who thought they needed to fully understand the impact of Sirius's dead in order for him to come to terms with it had sent them a play by fucking play letter detailing the whole incident to them. Now it was a never ending reminder the others in the order or even his so called friends may have held back any thought of him being at fault but the Dursleys sure as hell didn't.

Harry Potter stood up and walked towards his window staring out at the sun set in the sky, it was beautiful he had to admit it didn't seem right to see such a wonderful thing wit the way his life was. But no he had to think clearly he reminded himself, his mind already formulating a plan for things to change. First he thought to himself he had to find a way to use magic without anyone knowing and that meant all of his magic being undetected dark, light and everything in between. Heaving a sigh Harry thought to himself in shame 2 minutes in and he was already stuck, he didn't have a clue where he was going to find that Flourish & Blotts was too goody goody to sell anything like that as it was clearly illegal. _Knockturn Alley_ was too unpredictable too many people just waiting to hustle any stupid fucker with a little gold even if by some miracle he managed to get what he wanted he would be cheated out of a lot of gold that he needed badly. Then it struck him in order to block however the Ministry kept taps on him he would most likely need to use very dark magic and the darkest family he knew were the Blacks who's family home he just so happened to know where it was the only trouble was getting in and out without the order knowing. With a smile he set to work first he had to identify who was playing warden tonight, he didn't have to look far half way down the front garden of number 4 was a foot in a beat up black leather boot. Dunk was the first thought that struck Harry as he stared at the foot and it seemed he was totally pissed out of his head.

With a laugh Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak the only thing aside from his wand, the remains of the knife Sirius had given him he had taken to carrying it on his person in the event his Uncle went to far and a little wizarding money he had been able to keep from getting locked up in the cupboard under the stairs like the rest of his things. Carefully he made his way down the stairs careful to avoid any squeaking steps him made it to the front door and a few blocks away from Privet Drive under the cloak in no time. He drew his wand and summoned the Knight bus and asked to be taken to anywhere along Grimmauld Place. (Am I right in thinking that number 12 isn't the only house called Grimmauld Place?)

It was a surprisingly short trip it only took about half an hour before he got there, he made it to the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place with surprising ease only to find the door was fucking locked. He couldn't believe it he had made it this far without Voldemort, the Ministry, the order or even Dumbledore knowing to be stopped by a fucking locked door. He spun around in anger when suddenly he felt the melted blade of Sirius's knife poking his leg, he stopped for a moment to think.

"I wonder could it still work the blade is nearly all melted but there's still a little left and the only real protection number 12 had was void to him as he had been informed by the secret keeper. After a few moments of fumbling he managed to get the blade fully inside the lock and after a few seconds to his surprise he heard a click and the door swung open. He managed to grab the door nob before it made any sound that might alert Mrs Black, because if she woke up he was well and truly fucked. Carefully he closed the door behind him and looked around it was still as dark and gloomy as it was at Christmas, think about Christmas however just brought back a lot of memories of Sirius and of how happy he had seemed. It had been the happiest Harry had seen him since he told Sirius he believed he was innocent. Rubbing his eyes furiously to get rid of the tears threatening to fall he forced himself to think of something, anything else trashing Dumbledore's office seemed to work it was a good image a very happy image. He moved towards the stairs keeping himself well under the invisibility cloak he went up the stairs heading towards were Sirius had mentioned the Black family library to be. As me moved closer he began to hear noise coming from were he thought the library to be, as he got to the door and peered in he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sitting around a table with books open.

"Hermione why are we doing this again?" Ron moaned pitifully.

"Because Ron we only have limited use of the library as soon as Potter gets here we aren't aloud to use it, remember he can't know about the training we are receiving or the privileges we are being given Dumbledore said so himself, Harry can't learn we know more than him he has to believe he is still the best at defence against the dark arts and duelling." Hermione said.

"So Potter needs taking down a peg or two thinking he's so much better just cos he's got a lil money." Ron grumbled.

"Ron use your head" Ginny said "If Potter knew he might go dark out of jealousy because of how much better we are than him, and so that if he does go dark he needs to believe we can't beat him and take him to Dumbledore to be fixed." Ginny said.

"Yeah yeah but still we've got ages before Potter gets here can't we leave it a little longer?" he moaned again.

Harry stood still in shock what were they talking about training and since when was he ever jealous of them when it came to magic, Ron was the worst in the year and so was Ginny from what he heard. Also what was this about fixing him like he was a toy or just some weapon to be used and dis-guarded. But he was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione asking Crookshanks what was wrong, he had sat up straight and was sniffing the air.

"Shit." Harry thought, Crookshanks knew he was there.

Harry rushed as quietly as he could away from the door the cloak slipping off as he did so, Crookshanks was right behind him so he turned and opened the closest door to him and shut it behind him. Heaving a sigh he listened carefully and surprisingly he heard small sobs in the room, turning around he was in a dark room with only a few lights on the room was plain and gloomy like the rest of Grimmauld Place. Then the covers of the bed were flung off and an the person who had been sobbing cried.

"Molly I told you I'm not hungry ok leave me alone an...Harry what are you doing here?" the person asked.

Squinting through the darkness he made out who the person was it was none other than Nymphadora Tonks. Her hair was shoulder length and mousy brown, her eyes a deep blue and she looked to have been crying quite a bit by the redness of her eyes. She was wearing a purple tan top and hot pink girls boxer shorts.

"Wha...well I came to see you didn't I" he said thinking fast "I wanted to see how you were holding up.

"What" she seemed very surprised and a little flustered as her cheeks reddened even further. "Yo.. you could h have just owled." she murmured.

"True I could have but it's not really the sort of thing you can put in a letter is it 'Hi how are you sorry one of the few good relatives you had died how are you taking it?'"

Chuckling she nodded "I see your point, well I'm fine well anyway it's you I should be seeing how your doing after all Sirius meant more to you than me did didn't he." she said.

"Why should that matter yes Sirius meant a lot to me but I know he meant something to you as well, just because I relied on him more doesn't mean you can't grieve, now how are you doing really?"

"I I'm fine really H Harry I am." she said smiling unconvincingly.

Sighing me moved towards her and sat on the bed next to her and reached forward brushing his thumb across each eye, wiping her tears away.

"I can tell you've been crying Tonks, I won't judge you just because your an Auror you know, everyone has feelings I really do just want to help you Sirius wouldn't want you to be left on your own to deal with this and your too good a person..." Harry didn't get any further as Tonks launched herself at him clutching to his t-shirt with an iron-fist sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her to sit on his lap letting her cry into his shirt rocking her back and forth gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry was getting a little nervous if someone came in now or heard them he wouldn't be able to hide so carefully he whispered into Tonks ear.

"Tonks do you think you could lock the door and silence the room?

She shot up in an instant hair fiery red and angry right across her features, immediately Harry realised his mistake.

"Not like that" he said honestly "It's just I'm not meant to be here and if someone comes in I'll have to go and I don't want to leave you."

Her eyes softened her hair immediately went pink, her face went red and she looked down in shame murmuring an apology tears welling up in her eyes again.

He pulled her back onto his lap wrapping his arms around her and hers going around his neck, he quietly whispering shushes in a sympathetic tone into her ear as he held her. After a moment or two she pulled away and picked up her wand to silence the room and lock the door she turned back to him and smiled.

"Thanks I really needed that and I really am sorry about getting mad like that it's just usually when a guy takes an interest in me it's for one thing" she said an angry look on her face. "You know your the first to actually ask me how I'm coping with Sirius's death."

"But before when I came in you though it was her and you told her to leave you alone." Harry said.

"Huh oh yeah" a sour look on her face "She's been trying to set me up with one of her brats I don't know there names."

Chuckling Harry said "I take it your not a fan of the Weasleys then?"

"Fuck no" she said causing Harry to laugh and get a smile out of Tonks "I know there your friends but there just a little too much like the kids that went to Hogwarts when I was there you know I didn't exactly have a good time at Hogwarts. She said bitterly.

"Because of your powers?" he questioned, to which she nodded.

He pulled her back into a hug and whispered into he ear "there all idiots then aren't they if they can't see what a wonderful person you are" he said while rubbing her back soothingly.

She hugged him tighter and whispered quietly.

"Thank you Harry."

He just smiled and hugged her tighter till they both fell asleep.

(Please review)


	4. Chapter 4

**Traitors**

Tonks moaned as she groggily woke up, she starred blearily out at the sun shining through her bedroom window and with an irritated moan she buried her head back into her pillow. Her very hard musclely pillow, Tonks eyes shot open and pushed her self up onto her hands. Her pillow it seemed was none other than Harry Potter, she was lying on top of him and was now aware of something very hard and big rubbing between her thighs. Eyes wide and face bright red Tonks slowly tried to extract herself from him, but the sudden movement caused Harry to stir, his arms shot around her pulling her back on top of him one hand landing on her ass before squeezing it his other hand going across her back.

Tonks was shocked, shit bit her lip trying to think of what to do now normally she would have castrated any idiot that tried to go beyond a hug. But Harry was different he actually cared about her, he was the first to actually ask her if she was ok and offer comfort even Molly Weasley was offered more comfort than her and lets face it the only thing Molly missed about Sirius was getting to shout at him. But Harry he was in mortal danger from Voldemort himself and he found the time to not only ask how she was doing but come in person and let her practically drown him in tears. She smiled lovingly at him and stroked his cheek softly, but jerked her hand away as he stirred lightly. She quickly placed her head back on his chest pretending to be asleep. Her heart pounding she opened one eye and peered up at him and was relieved to see he was still asleep, must be a heavy sleeper she thought fondly. With a smile on her face she settled her head back on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Last night in the Hogshead

"Stupid Potter always ruins everything" Remus Lupin grumbled to himself as he downed another shot of fire whiskey. He stared miserable at the wall in front of him as he ordered another shot.

"Sumit got you down mate, hada bad day or sumit?" the bartender asked with fake interest.

"Yeah, my bestest best friend died cos of this stupid lil punk, always gets in the way evryone ates him you know." he took another gulp of fire whiskey before continuing "he shouda died years ago then maybe my ofa mates would still be wif us, **lil fucker deserves to die**." he shouted the last part.

His shouting had drawn a lot of attention in the pub, as normally everyone kept too themselves and no-one spoke except for when they played card games and for illegal deals and even then they had the sense to put up silencing wards. A man in the back of the pub was staring intently at Lupin a cold dark smile playing on his lips, he was wearing simple black robes and nursing a pint of beer.

* * *

Half an hour later 

Lupin stumbled out of the pub pissed out of his head, he swayed as he tried to walk out of the village to get the night bus. While the same man from the pub followed behind him with Lupin completely oblivious to his presence. The man crept silently behind Lupin keeping his distance so as not to alarm Lupin, they walked to the end of the village and into the muggle area. Seeing his chance the man casually walked up beside Lupin s though he too were waiting for the bus.

"Wow" the man said laughing good naturedly"You look like you've had a good night."

Lupin spun around nearly falling over in the process, he stared at the unknown man his eyes unfocussed but still suspicious of the man.

"Whoeerrrrr youu" he slurred.

The stranger chuckled before answering "My name is Jonathan Ryirton I heard what you were saying in the pub and I can hazard a guess as to who you were referring to and if you are serious about it I want to help you."

Lupins eyes shot open and he attempted to pull out his wand "Yo you're one of them" he said as he fumbled for his wand. Jonathan raised his hands to show he was no threat before saying.

"Yes I am one of those" he said chuckling "but I'm not here to hurt you Mr Lupin you see we have a common goal the elimination of Harry Potter."

"An wh why should I help you?" Lupin slurred.

"Because you want to see him dead as much as I do, you hate and despise him don't you."

"So what if I do he got Sirius killed" Lupin cried out "It's his fault if he had just learn oc occ oh that mind thingy." he said frustration.

"So help us you won't have to do a thing other than tell us where he is and what protections there are"

Lupin starred at him for a moment before drawing his wand and waving it around his head mumbling a charm, instantly his eyes focused he was no longer swaying and had a determined look in his eyes.

"Ok I'll do it" he said firmly his eyes narrowing "Just make sure he **suffers."**

Jonathan smirked and said ""I guarantee it."

"Then follow me." Lupin said and with that they summoned and got onto the night bus.

Half an hour later they arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, as they stepped off of the bus they made sure to disillusion themselves. Lupin put out an arm to stop Jonathan and put a finger to his lips indicating silence. They both drew their wands and Lupin stepped forward casually strolling forward with his wand behind his back. He spotted the foot in the middle of the lawn immediately and pulled back the invisibility cloak to reveal Dung with several empty beer cans around him.

"We're lucky Dung was on guard duty tonight he's completely passed out hmm must have started early tonight." he said chuckling.

"**HIM" **Jonathan shouted "That barely human thing is what Dumbledore chose to guard **the ****boy-who-lived **are you kidding."

"Fortunately for us no I'm not now come on." he said.

They both walked towards the house with Jonathan mumbling about how desperate Dumbledore must be, they opened the door letting themselves in.

"So what's the plan we just stun him and take him to the dark lord?" Jonathan asked.

"NO" shouted Lupin drawing the attention of the Dursleys and a shout of who is there from Vernon Dursley. With a growl of annoyance Lupin strolled forward and threatened the Dursleys into silence before returning.

"As I was saying we can't just take him I don't know exactly how the wards work only that it is related to the blood of Lily Potter meaning that Petunia is linked to the wards as well as Harry as is Dudley."

"So how does that help?" Jonathan asked.

"You want to get past the wards you need hers and Dudley's blood." Lupin said.

"Oh ok than" he said drawing his wand and walking to the Dursleys but was stopped by Lupin.

"No you idiot the wards they have to give it willingly."

"But they won't betray their nephew." Jonathan said.

"You obviously don't know them then."

With that Lupin walked back into the living room where all of the Dursleys were.

"Hello again now it has come to my attention that you don't like young Harry very much in fact I'd go so far as to say you want him dead." he paused and in response he got a nod.

"So I think we can help each other if you would be willing to give us some of both of Petunia's and Dudley's blood we can take down the wards and allow Harry's enemy's to kill him with you out of the way of course, you could go out for tea it wouldn't be suspicious as you leave him out of family events often enough."

"Ha hang on a minute I thought you were one of the ones who want him alive?" Vernon questioned.

"Was I was one of the ones who wanted him to live but not any more" Lupin said "Now are you going to assist us."

"YES WE ARE" Vernon shouted gleefully.

"B b but wouldn't that leave the rest of us exposed?" Petunia asked fearfully.

"True but we aren't interested in you three it's just your nephew we're after we'll even give an oath that would kill us if we went against it." Jonathan said.

"Well there we are then everyone wins" Vernon said to which Petunia nodded eagerly.

"So we have an agreement we just need the blood to work a way out to get past the wards said.

All of the Dursleys nodded and after Jonathan said his oath, Petunia and Dudley held out their wrists for the blood to be taken.

(Please Review)


	5. Chapter 5

**Plans**

The Dursleys were all to eager to give up a little blood if it meant getting rid of their nephew. Petunia and Dudley each filled up a small glass vial with their blood, then a cork was placed in both vials'.

With this done Jonathan and Lupin both left number 4and headed back outside to a dark alley where they wouldn't be seen by any muggles.

"Now that, that has been taken care of how about we go and see if a few of my comrades can figure out what it is exactly that makes Mr Potter so untouchable." Said Jonathan, Lupin nodded as Jonathan pulled out a metal cigarette case and tapped it with his wand saying 'Portus'.

Lupin stared at the case in disgust and began inching away from it a little bit, seeing the were-wolfs expression Jonathan smirked and said.

"Not to worry just don't let it touch your skin and you won't be too bad."

"Can't we use something that isn't silver?" Lupin hissed.

Jonathan looked Lupin in the eyes and smirked before saying.

"Yes we could" but made no move to do so. With a whimper of pain Lupin pulled his sleeve over his hand and grabbed the portkey.

It was awful he was spinning left and right up and down he was being deafened by the wind rushing around him and he was burning all over thanks to the silver, the cloth of his sleeve doing amazingly little to help stop the silvers affect on him.

Until it all came to a sudden stop except for the burning, that painful burning hadn't waned since he touched the blasted thing.

Lupin then jerked his hand away from the cigarette case and thankfully the pain lessened somewhat, he then took the time to examine the room he was now in. It was dark, damp and disgusting, there were cob webs everywhere dust everywhere and he was suddenly aware of a good dozen Death Eaters staring at him.

"Good evening my friends as you can see my mission was a success and I have acquired what we need to kill Harry Potter." at this statement all of the Death Eaters let out a loud cheer, a new Death Eater entered though a door behind the other Death Eaters this one was a female Death Eater she moved forward and removed her mask revealing herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well" she snapped impatiently "what is it?" she questioned.

"Blood" he said.

"Blood" she repeated.

"Yes blood from his relatives is the catalyst that makes the wards protecting Potter work." Jonathan explained.

Bellatrix began smirking evilly at this "Oh really well good Rookwood take the blood and get to work." Bellatrix commanded, he quickly moved forward and took the two vials off of Jonathan and retreated through a feeble looking wooden door.

Until now Lupin had been silent but then he spoke saying in a nervous voice.

"How long is this gona take?"

This drew everyone's attention to him or more specifically Bellatrix's as she gave gasp of excitement.

"Lupin is that you?" she asked giggling insanely "I fought you was one of the goody goodies what are you doing helpin to kill itty bitty baby Potter?"

"I'm only doing this to get revenge for Sirius." Lupin said.

This made Bellatrix burst into giggles as she managed to get out "What your here to kill lil old me with a dozen Death Eaters in the room ummm I really like your chances." she said mockingly

"NO not you, you stupid insane bitch it's Potters fault you pushed him through the Veil Potter lead him there."

Bellatrix raised one eyebrow then for once began laughing normally before saying.

"Well whatever works for you." she said before the back door opened and Rookwood walked back in a confused look on his face.

"Well what have you found out what wards are protecting Potter." Bellatrix demanded.

He looked at her for a moment before saying.

"None."

"None" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes none I've looked at the blood you gave me and it's just plain muggle blood theres nothing special about it, from the information we have found out there should be something that stands out but theres nothing there are no wards linked to Potters family."

"But that means..." Jonathan began before Rookwood cut him off.

"Yes it's all been a bluff, Dumbledore made it all up, he's been using the unknown circumstances of the dark lord defeat to scare away anyone from trying anything to do away with Potter while he's at home." Rookwood said with a slight laugh before the others joined in.

"Well than we attack tomorrow" Bellatrix said licking her lips "Whatever he used to stop the dark lord the first time is gone it weant when the dark lord was restored to his body.

* * *

Harry let out a moan of relaxation slowly waking up but keeping his eyes closed, he fell something soft in his hand and gave it a squeeze which was accompanied by a moan that didn't come from him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Tonks lying on top of him resting her head on his chest a satisfied look on her pretty face. He looked further down and discovered what he was holding, he was grabbing Tonks ass he realised and began blushing slightly as he tried to move his hand away before Tonks started to hex the shit out of him. As he did so Tonks began shifting lightly on top of him shuffling a little lower making there crotches meet and her hand grabbed a hold of his hand. He moved his gaze to her face and saw her staring at him intently as though considering something.

"Why'd you move your hand?" she asked softly staring into his eyes.

Harry began blushing even harder before stuttering out.

"W wel well believe it or not getting my ass kicked isn't very appealing."

A sexy smile played on her lips before she asked playfully"And why do you think I'd do that."

"Well I I..." but he stopped as Tonks became rubbing her body up and down his grinding herself into his crouch. A gasp of pleasure escaped his lips causing Tonks smile to widen.

Tonks smiled she couldn't believe she was doing this he was 6 years younger than her and she'd never done this before. But she was broken out of her train of thought by a loud knock at the door that was accompanied by Molly Weasleys screeching voice.

"Tonks come along now dear it's time to get up and start helping tidy up this dump you can help Bill clean out the master bedroom, me and Arthur would like to move in there some time this year you know." she said condescendingly.

Harry's head snapped up at this and he hissed.

"Master bedroom that's Sirius's room" But he was silenced by Tonks pressing her lips to his then she pulled back and whispered.

"I know" she whispered understandingly "Ever since Sirius died she's been fucking convinced the house belongs to her now" Tonks said bitterly before shouting at the door.

"Molly for the last time this isn't your house you can't move into the master bedroom of a house you don't own and secondly stop ordering me around your a guest in this house you have no say in how it's run."

But the only answer she got was.

"Oh don't be silly dear you must not have gotten much sleep you aren't making sense, you just stay in bed and I'll have Bill bring you up some breakfast ok bye dear."

Tonks growled in exasperation and dropped her head back down on Harry's chest grumbling about what a bitch Molly Weasley was.

Harry chuckled and began stroking her hair, causing Tonks to start purring happily into his chest.

"Tonks" Harry whispered "Hmmm" was his answer.

"Tonks I'll have to go soon before someone finds out I'm not a Privet Drive."

She looked up at him pouting before asking.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Won't Bill be able to get past the locking spell you cast on the door." Surprisingly Tonks burst out laughing.

"Quiet Tonks you want them to hear us" he said.

"They can't silly" Tonks laughed "My silencing charms are still working."

"But we hear Molly just then and she hear you" he said in confusion.

Tonks laughed before saying "As the caster I can control what they hear and it's a one way ward we can hear them but they only hear what I want them to."

"Oh" Harry said dumbly causing Tonks to start giggling.

"Anyway about the door no Bill won't be able to get in I don't know what you've heard about him but he's an amateur curse breaker he couldn't break into a muggle house let alone get past my wards." She said with a grin.

"Oh ok then I can stay a little longer." he said.

"Good" Tonks said brightly nuzzling her face into his chest "Your too comfy to go" She said grinning.

(Please Review)


	6. Chapter 6

Torture, Secrets and Surprises

BANG BANG BANG, was the noise that woke Harry and Tonks up along with the voice of Bill Weasley shouting.

"Come on Nymphy open up, gotta make this quick I've got work soon." You could practically feel the disgusting smirk across Bill Weasleys face as he said this.

"FUCK OFF WEASLEY AND IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU'LL SPEND THE REST OF YOU'RE DAYS AS A MASCULIN WOMAN." Tonks shouted.

"Shit how am I gonna get out of here without anyone seeing me?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here" she said with a smile "after all its the least I can do considering the only reason you're here was to see me." she said blushing slightly.

"O oh yeah" he said, while inside he felt like a bastard for lying to her "Actually to be honest coming to see you wasn't the only reason I was here." he admitted it wasn't a lie just not the whole truth.

"You still came though didn't you it was really sweet of you a lot more than anyone else has done for me and you treat me like a person not a thing like a lot of other men do besides Sirius and my dad." Tonks said smiling at him.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, I can't believe how little I know about her Harry thought to himself he couldn't believe the way others treated her he knew the wizarding world was old but he didn't think they treated people with unusual talents like this although he supposed he should be surprised given the way people treated him when they found out he was a parseltongue and of course the fact that they enslaved house elf's.

"Still I can't believe the way men treat you, it sort of reminds me of my second year when people found out I was a parseltongue that was a real fun year." he said bitterly.

"Your a parseltongue?" she said her eyes sparkling with interest "What sort of things do snakes say?"

"Well I haven't spoken to that many only about three, with the first one it was in a zoo and just wanted to be set free which I did with accidental magic scared the shit out of Dudley though he was pressing himself up against the glass when it vanished and didn't get out quick enough before it came back" he said laughing as was Tonks "last I saw of the snake it was heading off to Brazil, the other 2 where in my second year the second snake was when people found I could talk to them but it didn't say anything and the third was the basilisk and the gist of what that thing said was all kill kill kill well before I killed it with the help of Fawkes." To which he got looks of astonishment from Tonks.

"Fuck he killed a Basilisk and doesn't even brag about it and he was 12 when he did it, he really is mature" she thought happily.

Tonks smiled before getting off of him and walked around the side of the bed and picked up her wand, she waved it around herself and turned to Harry and waved it around him. Instantly have felt like he had just had warm water thrown over him. At his questioning gaze Tonks answered.

"Cleaning charm, helps when I'm short on time and don't have a chance to have a shower or bath."

Tonks then sat back down on the bed and grabbed her jeans off of the floor, she stood up and began wiggling into her black skinny jeans catching the attention of Harry as he stared at her ass. Tonks turned to look at Harry as she struggled and caught him looking at her, she smiled and asked playfully.

"See something you like?"

"Definitely." he whispered huskily causing Tonks to blush and smile shyly. But they were interrupted by someone banging on the door again and then the screeching voice of Molly Weasley was heard again.

"Young lady you get out here right now I want a word with you how dare you speak to Bill like that using such disgraceful language in my house I won't tolerate it young lady."Molly screamed.

Tonks growled angrily and buttoned up her jeans before stomping over to the door and unlocking it to face Molly Weasley. When Harry saw what she intended to do he dived towards his discarded invisibility cloak and pulled it on just in time.

Tonks opened the door and began by screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL YOU DO NOT OWN THIS HOUSE YOU NEVER HAVE AND YOU NEVER WILL SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S YOURS OK SECONDLY I'LL SPEAK TO THE DISGUSTING PIG ANYWAY I WANT SO JUST FUCK OFF YOU CRAZY OLD BITCH." Tonks screamed before slamming the door shut and locking it.

She look around the room and noticed Harry's absence immediately she discovered why he had vanished and slapped a hand over her mouth whispering 'shit'.

"Harry I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to loose my temper like that and nearly get you caught." Tonks whimpered looking down.

Harry pulled the hood of his cloak down revealing his head, he moved forward and pulled her into a hug whispering that it was ok and that he understood. Pulling back after a few minutes she looked up at Harry.

"I suppose I should get you back home now." she said miserably.

"Well I don't have to I can stay a little longer if you want." he said.

She smiled sadly at him before saying "I can't I have work but could you come round again tonight." she said hopefully.

"Sure I can." he said smiling as a brilliant smile spread across Tonks face and she hugged him again.

She pulled back and told him to follow her but to keep under the cloak, she pulled on her army boots, grabbed her coat off of a chair it was a ¾ length brown trench coat. They both crept down the stairs and to the door but not before Tonks send a blue curse at Bill Weasley as they saw him in the hall hitting him in the crotch.

Once they made it out of the House and round the corner Harry turned to Tonks and asked what the curse was.

"Shrinking charm." she said smiling viciously which caused Harry to wince in understanding before he broke up laughing.

Tonks then used her wand to summon the knight bus, after it came to a screeching halt in front of them. As the doors opened and the conductor said his piece Harry turned to Tonks to say goodbye but was shocked by the look of conflict on her face.

She was confused about her feelings for him, he was too young she thought angrily but he was very mature he'd been through a lot of shit more than anyone she knew besides Dumbledore and probably Mad Eye Moody. Not to mention he actually treated her like a person not a possession or a sex toy like every other guy she met well there were a few exceptions but they weren't a possibility for various reasons too old, a relative etc...

"Well I best be off I'll see you tomorrow ok." he said as he turned to climb on the bus.

Tonks chewed her lip trying to decide what to do should she just say bye, hug him, kiss him she didn't know. In the end she decided on a hug and pulled him into one and as he wrapped his arms around her she could resist saying playfully.

"And no copping a feel mister."

"What I would never." he said blushing lightly.

"Funny you did last night." she said teasingly.

"Hey I was asleep you can't blame me for that."

"Well ok then I suppose I can let you off." she said smiling.

"Oh your too kind". He said laughing.

"Hey" she said smiling despite herself as she lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" she said kissing his cheek.

He smiled and said ok then climbed onto the bus, once the bus was gone Tonks apparated to the Ministry.

Harry sighed as he settled down on one of the rickety chairs at the back, the bus was surprisingly crowded then again it was around the time everyone would be heading to work he supposed. There for it took a little longer then it had last night to get home.

He arrived home a little after an hour and had just reached the front door when his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin step out of the door in there finest suits and dresses.

"Ah so there you are boy, about time you got back we are going out for the day and by we that is me your Aunt and Cousin" he said glaring at Harry daring him to object before continuing "Now get inside we are going to lock you in, eat as much as you want but don't mess up the house got it good so long boy." he said letting Harry in then locking the door and walking off to the car.

As they all got into the car Petunia turned to Vernon and asked "Why did you say he could eat as much as he wants?"

"Oh come on pet even freaks deserve a last meal." he said grinning evilly as did the Dudley and Petunia who then broke up laughing before they drove off.

"Ok that was weird" Harry said to himself as he walked through the Dursleys sickeningly clean house.

He went into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast and just as he got to the work top he heard someone bellow "bombarda".

The next thing he knew he was hurtling towards a heavy solid and very painful wall, he slide down the wall coughing and spluttering unable to breath he had heard a few cracks when he hit the wall and was fairly certain he had cracked a few ribs. He coughed up a little blood and looked up to see a dozen Death Eaters staring down at him laughing.

"Wha what the fuck, how did you get in here?" Harry demanded.

"Aww is ikle baby Potter not pleased to see us, aww I'm hurt" One of the female Death Eaters cackled.

"Bellatrix" Harry growled angrily.

"Aww he remembers me how cute." she said mockingly, she removing her mask to reveal it was indeed Bellatrix Lestrange. Then another female Death Eater walked forward.

"Bella stop the useless banter we don't know how long we have?"

"Oww come on Cissy are spy will keep the order away all day and the muggles will be out all day even if they weren't helping us." she said laughing.

Harry's eyes shot over to the two witches staring in disbelief, catching his gaze Bellatrix smirked.

"Oh yes didn't you know them muggle don't like you at all."

"I knew that" he spat angrily "Who in the Orders helping you."

"Ah ah ah that would be telling" Bellatrix said childishly.

"Enough of this" a random Death Eater spat before brandishing his wand at Harry saying "Crucio"

White hot needles shot through Harry's body causing him to scream bloody murder as the pain racket through his body. He felt like his very soul was on fire as another Death Eater added his own curse to the one already affecting him, then another and another soon it had totalled to five of the six Death Eaters holding him under the curse. Blood poured out of his eyes, ears, mouth and nose he was in a world of agony of never ending pain hoping praying that it would end and they would just let him die.

After a few minutes they let him go but to him it had felt like centuries since the first curse hit him.

"Aww ickle Potter didn't like that did he" with a smirk Bellatrix turned to cissy and said "your turn."

Cissy pulled her mask off to reveal the face of Narcissa Malfoy she turned to Harry and smirked before saying.

"Your going to pay for what you did to my family, and with your death the Dark Lord will take over the world and give back all the money and properties the Ministry took after you had my husband imprisoned. Do you have any idea of what a dishonour it is when your family heirlooms are taken from you when your blood line is as old as mine." she hissed.

"So you don't love Lucius that explains the look you always had on your face wow I just thought you weren't getting any." Harry said laughing.

She hissed in anger and whipped her wand at him in a strange flowy fashion and non-verbally cast a spell at him. Then some sort of black fire was coming out of her wand and hit his left arm, instantly his arm was bashed in the flames it was excruciatingly painful even worse than one Cruciatus Curse. When the flames finally died down after a few minutes the hole time with the Death Eaters laughing, Narcissa the loudest. He saw that his entire left arm was burnt black it was as though his arm had been fossilised. He stared at his arm in horror then shrieked out in pain as his left leg was crushed, he turned and saw that it was Bellatrix that had cast that one. His hole left leg looked like it had been run over by a truck. Then one of the other Death Eater sent what looked like blades of air they slashed into his chest leaving large deep cuts running diagonally up and down his chest. He hissed in pain and knew they weren't going to stop any time soon.

3 hours later 

Harry Potter lay broken and bruised on the kitchen floor, his body was wrecked both legs crushed, left arm burnt black, his other arm broken in several places, cuts and bruises ran up and down his chest and face.

Then they levitated him into the air and flung him into the living run he smashed into the electric fire, he screamed in pain as the hot metal dug into his back and collapsed again on the floor. All of the Death Eaters walked in to the room and Narcissa smirked as she said.

"Well it's been real fun Potter but we need to wrap this up and get your body to the Dark Lord it'll be such a wonderful surprise for him."

Harry let out a bitter laugh and said.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be real proud of all his little bitches."

"What is that meant to mean." she hissed.

"Well when you've been trying to do something for so long it's a real bitch when someone beats you to it basically your mocking him claiming to be better than him." Harry said.

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked slightly worried but then one of the other Death Eaters charged forward and said.

"He's lying just trying to weasel out of this" then he pulled out his wand and fired a curse that struck Harry in the heart blasting a hole through his chest.

Harry hardly felt anything he was in such pain already as he hit the ground his normal green eyes flashed blue for a few second and suddenly he didn't feel do bad. The sun shone through the living room window directly onto him and then one by one his wounds started to heal. The Death Eaters stared in shock as his face and chest were left unblemished without even a hint of damage, his arm turned from black to its normal skin colour not even red, his legs moved themselves his bones forcing themselves back into alignment and healed. Then a blue glow appeared around his neck and a necklace appeared. (Like the one Jor-EL wore on earth in Smallville only twice as thick.)

His eyes snapped open and strange symbols ran across the inside of his eyes, downloading information directly to his brain.

Flash Back The Morning of the day Voldemort attacks

Lily Evans was looking around Albus Dumbledore's office for anything related to Harry Potters home world. At last after an hour of searching she found a strange necklace it was a triangular shaped piece of metal with the points cut and a strange symbol that looked like an the number eight. Grabbing it and making a fake to put back where she found it she left with the original.

Once she was out of Hogwarts she went back to Godric's Hollow and began her work of linking the necklace to Harry. After a few hours of work she successfully managed to make it appear around Harry's neck when he needed it. Then she went to the cellar of Godric's Hollow and using magic buried it so that no-one but Harry could get it.

Later that Night

Albus Dumbledore smirked as he looked down at baby Harry.

"So that's what happened, that's how Harry survived Lily removed the meteor rock well we'll have to fix that won't we little Harry ohh yes we will yes we will." he said talking to Harry in baby speech.

With that said Dumbledore took a piece of the meteor rock he still had left from his desk draw where he had a massive chunk of the blue crystal. He then reinserted a piece into Harry and attached it to his heart again.

Suddenly Harry's eyes returned to normal and he stared at the Death Eaters who were looking at him in amazement and fear.

"What are you?" one of them asked shakily.

"I am a Kryptonian, my name is Jor-EN." Said the young man formally known as Harry Potter.

(Please Review)


	7. Chapter 7

Façade

"You're a a what?" Bellatrix asked.

"A Kryptonian, I'm rather disappointed to see what the human race has made of itself. We should never have given you the gift when my race first visited this planet." Jor-EN said shaking his head.

"What do you mean what gift?" Demanded Narcissa.

"What you would call magic we arrived on your planet and saw you and certain animals were in need of help all the other species had an advantage over you, you would not have survived had we not experimented on a select few of you. The said effects varied some of you changed and gained the ability to use magic some changed in other ways such as the House elf's a tribe in India were given the ability to change into animal thus the creation of animagi. Then those who had changed fought back and slowly you each evolved and created your own branches of what you call magic thus what you call the magical world was created.

"He's cracked." muttered a Death Eater.

"You're surprised." Another muttered back.

Jor-EN's head shot towards the two Death Eaters and then spoke in a cold voice.

"You doubt me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Then before anyone could blink he had appeared in front of the two Death Eaters and grabbed them each by the throat and lifted them off of the ground.

The other Death Eaters after a few seconds to digest what had happened and then aimed their wands at Jor-EN and fired spell after spell at his back.

The beams of light all various colours connected with his back, they stopped for a moment and seemed to struggle before they gave out and slide off of him like water. He turned his head towards them and gave them an evil smirk before saying.

"I may be myself again and no longer forced to be Harry Potter but that doesn't mean all is forgiven." and with that said he snapped the necks of the two Death Eaters he was holding, they both fell to the ground dead.

He turned around and looked at them enjoying the looks of fear and terror on their faces.

Bellatrix desperately threw an Avada Kedavra at Jor-EN. It flew at him like green lightning, it struck him in the chest and began to fluctuate before it too ran off of him in a rain of green sparks.

"You're power is nothing compared to mine in order to hurt me you would need magic much stronger than that, you would have to use Kryptonian magic to have any hope of hurting me."

Jor-EN smirked and rushed forward and with one hand threw Bellatrix through the living room window. She landed painfully on the front lawn with shards of glass embedded in her back she moaned and whimpered pitifully laying face down on the dry grass.

Jor-EN turned and gazed at another Death Eater and used heat vision to incinerate him. Then he turned to the last standing male Death Eater and used his breath to freeze him solid.

Then he turned to the last Death Eater standing Narcissa Malfoy, pure terror ran across her features as she stared at the unstoppable man before her. In an act of desperation she began to disapparate, Jor-EN rushed forward at super speed as he saw what she was trying to do. As he drew closer he could see the molecules of Narcissa's body as they separated so that she could travel through the air. Just as he got close enough to grab her the last of her molecules finished separating and she disappeared. With a snarl of anger he punched a hole through the Dursleys wall.

"Oh well not all is lost I still have you after all don't I." Jor-EN said smirking as he looked at the fallen form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

She whimpered when she heard his footsteps drawing nearer, Jor-EN smirked when he heard her whimpering and moaning. She began caressing one of her large breasts and turned her head to look up at him surprisingly with lust on her face, he stared at her with both eyebrows raised causing him to ask.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"

"M mas master please don't kill me I'll be good...promise...be good for master...powerful master." Bellatrix begged moving forward to kiss his feet.

"So that's it" he said laughing "You just like powerful people to hide behind."

"No master not just powerful" she whimpered moving her shoulders to make the glass dig deeper into her back and then used her other to rub her crotch moving it under her robe.

"oh oh oh so it's pain you like, you like someone powerful to beat you down suppose it makes sense

with the way you practically worship Voldemort." She winced at the name of her former master.

"Hmm now the problem I have is should I let you live or are you disposable." he said grinning maliciously.

Her head shot up a desperate look in her eyes.

"No please master I can be useful I I I can..."

"Can what if Voldemort gets wind of what happened he'll kill you so you're no good there and well all you would be good for is a spy." he said before kicking her in the side but without putting any real power into it, however you she still flew a good few meters away and landed with a painful grunt.

She looked back up at Jor-EN the lust now more than ever evident in her eyes as she crawled back towards him and began kissing his feet again.

"I'll do what ever you command master please find a use for me, I can't go back to the Dark lord now Narcissa will inform him of what happened and he'll kill me, I'll be your pet your slave anything you want master just give me a chance." She begged desperately.

Jor-EN couldn't deny it was tempting even after Azkaban Bellatrix was still very beautiful, but there was something else something Bellatrix had said 'Narcissa' if she did go to Voldemort he would find out about not being human and might find a way to exploit it or find out about the blue meteor rocks from Snape, as Dumbledore might have told him.

"Ok fine I'll let you live" Bellatrix squealed in delight and threw her arms around his legs hugging, briefly Jor-EN wondered if all the Black women were this submissive causing an image of Tonks in Bellatrix's place on her knees before him. He quickly shook those images out of his mind as he needed to concentrate. "Well then Bellatrix your first task is to find and bring to me Narcissa Malfoy before she informs Voldemort about me."

"Yes master I'll do so immediately." she made to stand up but was stopped by Jor-EN.

"Don't get up you stupid woman you have a lot of glass in your back you want to die, get cleaned up." first he said tossing her wand to her.

With that said Bellatrix did as she was command before asking where she should bring Narcissa.

"Rent a room somewhere and keep her there once that is done owl me and I'll come find you, but before that you are to swear an oath of loyalty to me." she nodded before saying.

"I Bellatrix Black Lestrange swear servitude to my Master Jor-EN for all of eternity, his word is law to me should I disobey the punishment will be death, may I never lie to him nor hurt him in any fashion he may use me as his instrument and anyway he sees fit." with this said a golden glow encompassed the two of them before dying down.

Nodding in Satisfaction he petted her on the head and ordered her to go, with a small pop she disapparated.

With that done Jor-EN walked back inside to await the return of the Dursleys, while pondering how he would explain everything to Dumbledore and the Order should they discover he was attacked. They would want an explanation and he couldn't afford for Dumbledore to find out he was free of the of his power. Dumbledore had rendered him powerless before he would no doubt do it again and there was no knowing what other weapons Dumbledore could use against him.

He needed an alibi that would be believable and wouldnt raise any questions about any change in character that would alarm anyone. Fortunately with the death of Sirius Black he could blame minor changes on that, while he was somewhat saddened by the passing of a man that had been a good friend and fartherly figure he didn't know for certain that Sirius didn't know about his true origins.

He walked into the kitchen siddenly feeling very hungry and noticed the amount of blood looking down he saw there was a great deal of blood all over his clothes.

"Clothes" he thought "that's the perfect excuse I went clothes shopping, with what I currently have it would be a full wardrobe shopping trip that would easily take up the full day and using super speed I could produce the evidence as well."

With a smirk he shot off at super speed to Gringotts to collect some money then exchange it for muggle money. Then he shot off shopping at Topman, River Island and a few emo/punk shops that he saw along the way.

It took him around half an hour and he was done he passed a McDonald's and decided to eat there as he had never been before.

He arrived back at the Dursleys house at 1pm, walking in he saw they still weren't back.

He sighed and wondered what to do while he waited for them, he walked into the living room and saw the TV was surprisingly undamaged, growing up he had never been allowed to watch TV and at Hogwarts they had never even heard of one so he thought what the hell and started to watch it.

* * *

5 Hours later

Jor-EN had been taking a nap on the sofa when he heard the roar of a car engine along with the furious yells of his adopted Uncle.

"Bloody freaks look at what they did to the window, ohh they better have killed the brat or I'm going to be really pissed." Vernon thundered.

"Well I guess the Death Eaters weren't lying the Dursleys really did help hmm just another reason to kill them I guess." he said with a laugh.

They walked into the living room and stared in shock at their adopted nephew. Jor-EN turned to look at them and smirked before saying.

"Well well well if it isn't my loving family I've just been sitting here thinking about the good times we've had together, hey Big D remember the time we were at school and you used the baseball bat and smacked me round the face knocking 3 of my teeth out and then told the teacher I did it too you" he said laughing in a fake tone "and she believed you."

Dudley shifted nervously.

"Oh and dear dear Uncle do you remember all those times you starved me well as you can see that's been taken care of you know the sun does everyone a world of good maybe you should give it a try Aunty." he said smirking.

"Now listen here boy you're gonna go to your room right now." Vernon shouted.

"Erm how about no." Jor-EN said before slamming Vernon into the wall causing him to slump to the ground winded. Then he turned to Petunia and using heat vision set her on fire, she screamed and began running around desperately trying to put out the fire. But she was having no luck as Jor-EN just sat back and laughed. Then he turned towards Dudley and using his breath froze his feet to the ground. With a smirk he then smashed the ice which also smashed his feet up leaving the end of his legs stumps. He fell to the ground screaming in pain, Jor-EN then felt a thump on his head and turning saw Vernon holding his hand with a pained look on his face, with a smirk he punched Vernon in the face making him fly back into the already dented fire place. However the dented fire placed left a lot of sharp points that Vernon was now impaled on, not deeply but still causing a lot of pain. Turning he saw Petunia rolling desperately on the ground her screams nearly deafening, he stalked forward and grabbed her by the head the flames licked at his skin but to him he barely felt them he walked into the kitchen dragging her behind him before smashing her face into the work top counter snarling.

"All those times you make me cook for everyone in this house but me I think it's fitting you die in here don't you." Another hit to the counter and she was dead.

Walking back out to the living room he grabbed Dudley and repeatedly punched him in the face until he too died. He walked over to Vernon and dragged him out to the back garden were he began torturing him with gardening tools.

"All those times you made me work all the chores and all the neglect saying I was a burden on you well dear Uncle payback a bitch looks like karma finally caught up with you just like it will that fool Dumbledore.

With that said he sped back into the number 4 grabbed his shopping and super sped to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Once out side the door he schooled his face to that of worry and sadness before knocking on the door. He heard Mrs Blacks portrait screeching the usual about mudbloods and such until the door opened and revealed the face of Remus Lupin.

Upon seeing Harry Lupin froze and paled dramatically.

"H Harry" he chocked out "w what are you doing?"

"Number four got attacked, they killed everyone in the house." Jor-EN said making sure to sound a little hysterical.

"W well you better come in then hadn't you, but how did you escape I mean I'm thankful you did but how?" Lupin asked putting fake concern into his voice.

"What oh right I was out clothes shopping."

"Oh clothes shopping of course." Lupin said "Well Dumbledore is through here" he said leading Jor-EN through to the kitchen where the Order appeared to be having a meeting.

As he walked in he spotted Tonks instantly and was happy to see Tonks eyes visibly brighten when she saw him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"Number four was attacked I don't know how many there where or who I can only guess it was Death Eaters."

"Harry calm down start from the beginning what happened?"

"I don't know what happened I went out this morning to do some clothes shopping and when I came back to Number four the Dursleys were all dead so I just grabbed the Knight bus here."

"You went outside of the wards Harry." Dumbledore said looking disappointed.

"But it was only in muggle areas and you said the wards were charging so even if I was gone a few hours they shouldn't have failed completely."

"Yes you are correct it is most troubling, for now you can take up residence in the room you were in last year with Mr Weasley and I'll send someone over to collect your things from number 4."

"Actually sir I would prefer to have my own room." Jor-EN said.

Dumbledore seem surprised but with a little hesitance agreed, with that Jor-EN made his way towards the room described to him by Dumbledore.

He walked into the room and not 5 minutes later he had Ron, Hermione and Ginny pounding on the door making a variety of demands. Why was he there so early? What happened? What did Dumbledore say? Why wasn't he staying in Ron's room?What had he been up to? Etc... All questions directed at collecting information for Dumbledore.

Around about an hour later he finally got rid of them only to have Tonks come crashing through the door, the second she saw him she threw herself on top of him making him fall back onto the bed.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern all across her face.

"Yeah you?"

She nodded into his chest and let out a sob.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just how close you came to dying and no-one in the order even knew" her lips quivered and she continued by saying "It just felt like loosing Sirius all over again what if it happens again and they get you?" she whispered before breaking down crying.

And once again he found himself falling asleep with Tonks on top of him.

(Please Review)


	8. Chapter 8

Distress

All through out the Order meeting Remus Lupin heart was going a mile a minute. His entire body was stiff as aboard, finger nails digging into the wooden arm rests of his chair. He had to force himself to keep from breathing heavily.

"How, how could this have happened they promised , promised that they would finish him off for good." Lupin thought frantically.

* * *

Minutes passed like days to Lupin as he was forced to hear Harry Potters tale. Until finally they were allowed to leave, he was the first to the door running out of number 12 and down the ally he used to apparate.

Lupin ran down the village of Hogsmead and sprinted all the way to the Hogshead. Once there he began questioning everyone there to see if they had seen Jonathan.

* * *

No-one had seen Jonathan since Lupin himself had.

Tonks sighed happily as she once again awoke to find herself on top of Harry Potter. She lifted her head up to get a better look of his face and grinned, he was still fast asleep. She then laid her head back down onto his chest and began to think. All of yesterday she hadn't managed to get even a bit of work done she had been to preoccupied with thoughts of Harry. She wanted him she knew that but she had been afraid of what people would think of her but then he had turned up yesterday at number 12 talking of his relatives being dead and how he only just escaped.

Instantly she didn't give a fuck what other people would think of her she couldn't loose Harry too she just couldn't, she wanted him so badly. She smiled and began gently stroking his hair, her hand gently ran through his silky long hair. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and to one side, into an emo styled fringe. She looked at him with a smile and thought 'It suits him makes the messy hair look a bit more intentional and well makes him look good' she finished with a blush.

BANG BANG BANG

"Harry dear time to get up, come along now lots to do this house is a terrible mess." Came Mrs Weasleys screeching voice.

Harry groaned as he slowly regained conciousness, he blearily look down into Tonks eyes surprised to once again fins her using him as her own personal mattress. He tiredly looked towards the door as Mrs Weasleys banging continued and shouted that he would be down soon. He looked back at Tonks and said.

"Well I suppose we had better get up." he then moved to get up but found that Tonks was stopping him.

"Tonks could you let me up please?" he asked politely, she shook her head and said.

"No don't want to, too comfy" she murmured "Can't we lye in today" she looked up at him hopefully "I can call in sick and we can just lay in bed all day" she said wistfully.

"Tonks you know what Mrs Weasleys like she'll be in here all day making me swallow potion after potion." he said with a slight chuckle.

Tonks pouted before purring "Are you sure I can't convince you."

Jor-EN looked at her strangely before she pushed herself higher up his body pushing her large breasts into his face and moved her right hand down to his crotch, she began softly rubbing him to hardness while rubbing her breasts against his face.

Jor-EN moaned in pleasure before saying "Mmmhh Tonks what are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

Abruptly Tonks froze, her face turned bright red as the humiliation sank in. She leapt of off him and began stuttering out apology after apology. She stumbled and fell over what seamed to be air as she headed for he door, Jor-EN quickly super sped over to her and caught her just before she fell. Once she was upright she once again began apologising.

"I I I I'm sorry I I got the wrong idea and I I'm just gona go." She said making a move towards the door again.

But suddenly she stopped by Jor-EN who still had a hold of her waist.

"H Harry what is it I've already said I'd go." she chocked out tears threatening to fall.

'So stupid' she thought angrily at herself 'Just because he treated me like a human being doesn't mean he likes me, I've been so caught up in convincing myself to accept that I like him to think maybe he doesn't like me' she though in humiliation.

"No no don't go, I'm sorry I was just a little surprised I didn't know you felt that way." Jor-EN said.

"Whatever" she mumbled trying to leave again but was stopped again as Jor-EN spun her around and caught her in a kiss.

When he pulled back ending the kiss Tonks was staring at him in a daze, her eyes were unfocused she was breathing quite heavily and her cheeks where bright red. A few seconds passed before reality returned to Tonks and after that happened she looked up into Jor-EN eyes lust prominent in them staring into his bright green eyes. She grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed straddling him. She gazed down at him lustfully as her hands roamed across his chest slipping under his shirt as she swept down pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Jor-EN gently pressed his lips against Tonks as he tried to calm her down after all she was the only member of the Order that he was sure was on his side and she had always been nice to him, plus even though Sirius didn't know he wasn't James Potters biological son he had still cared about him and treated him as an adult as well as being a good confident so he owed him for being there for him so the least he could do was take care of Tonks for him, also he definitely wasn't opposed to the idea of having Tonks as a girlfriend he just never thought she would want to be his.

When he ended the kiss however he was beginning to think perhaps it hadn't been a good idea as it wasn't having the best effect on Tonks she was just standing there in a daze. But then suddenly life flared up in her as she looked him strait in the eyes with a strange look in hers 'Okkkkk' he thought before she grabbed a hold of him and began pushing him, he had to force himself to fly backwards as he didn't want Tonks to get suspicious. Then she was on top of him straddling his waist her hands ran under his shirt before she began kissing him while trying to rip his shirt off.

Finally Jor-EN came to his senses and kissed her back as his hands ran across her body groping her perfect arse as well as anything else he could reach. But before they could go any further they were interrupted by a noise.

TAP TAP TAP

The two broke apart to stare at the window where a pitch black owl sat tapping on the window a letter held in it's beak.

Jor-EN stared at the window comprehension dawning in his eyes as a sadistic smirk tugged at his lips.

* * *

(Hey sorry it's been so long but I'm back at college now and works been piling up but I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Tonks and Harry's Talk

(Just to let people know I am still continuing with Harry Potter and the Realisation of True however I am a little stuck so suggestions on that story would be welcome thanks.)

Jor-EN walked calmly towards the window where the pitch black owl waited patiently. He opened the window allowing the owl inside his room. The owl hopped onto his shoulder and waited for it's burden to be released.

Jor-EN took the letter out of the owls mouth and as soon as he had the owl took off like a shot. With a raised eye brow Jor-EN closed the window and opened the letter.

_**Dear Master**_

_**I have located Narcissa and have captured her, I am at the Unicorn Blood Inn located in Knockturn alley.**_

_**I will wait here for you my master in room 109.**_

_**Your obedient slave**_

_**Bella**_

_**xxx**_

Jor-EN smirked she knew her place at least 'Yes' he thought to himself 'I'll definitely keep her around at least for a little while.'

"Harry what is it?" Tonks asked as she crawled out of bed and walked over to him, she walked carefully determined not to trip. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder, sighing in content.

"Hmmm... Oh nothing" he said stuffing the letter into his pocket. He turned around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips to silence any following questions.

Momentarily dazed she smiled dreamily up at him before pulling him closer for another kiss. This one was much deeper and lasted a lot longer.

She looked up at him smiling for a minute or so before purring into his ear.

"Now how are we going to spend are day together?"

Jor-EN froze at this remembering Bella's letter, he really needed to deal with Narcissa as soon as possible before she was given any opportunity to escape. He gave her a sad smile before answering .

"Well I think you need to go to work."

"WHAT, but I thought we could spend the whole day together, or do you not want to?" she asked miserably.

"Of course I want to spend the day with you Nym, but you have to understand that while Fudge may have admitted to Voldemorts return he still wants all the power meaning getting rid of the competition and it's supporters and I don't want you giving them any reason to fire you."

She stared at him with a glazed over look in her eyes before she pulled him onto a soft tender kiss.

"Thank you." she breathed out softly before continuing "Nym" she said smiling coyly.

"I don't want to call you Tonks all the time and I know you hate your first name but I didn't think Nym was so bad it you don't want me t..." But he was cut off by Tonks.

"No, no it's fine I actually kind of like it." she said blushing.

She pulled away and went towards the door, she unlocked it but before going through she turned around and said.

"Oh and I'll see you tonight lover boy for your reward." she said with a smirk before turning around again and walked towards the door putting an extra swing in her hips. Stumbling over air as she walked threw the door her face went bright red as she hurried threw the door and out of sight.

Harry chucked fondly as he saw her face burn up with embarrassment, he was really starting to like being around Tonks he hadn't lied to her before about liking her but he was surprised at how much he liked her.

"Ah well I can think about this later right now I need to find Bella and Narcissa." he though to himself. Still chuckling to himself Joe-EN followed Tonks out of the room. He caught up with her at the stairs and was amused to see her face was still fairly red despite her abilities and she also seemed intent on not making eye contact with him.

They both walked in utter silence to the dinning room of number 12 only the echoes of their foot steps to keep them company in the dark narrow hall way. Upon entering they saw Hermione, Kingsley, Fleur, the entire Weasley family minus Percy, Charlie and Arthur.

Unfortunately their arrival drew the attention of Molly Weasley.

"Oh there you are Harry dear and... Oh Tonks dear I didn't know you stayed here last night you weren't in your room this morning." Molly said.

"Oh er yeah you see..." Tonks started before Jor-EN cut in.

"That was my fault Mrs Weasley I'm sorry you see Tonks came to talk to me last night to see how I was doing, how I was copping with the loss of you know..." he said looking down cast "and well I guess we just drifted off at some point."

"Uhhh I sorry dear I should have known, that was very thought full of you Tonks dear." Molly simpered. Although she gave Tonks a glare when the part of falling asleep came up, she didn't want anyone but her or Ginny comforting Harry or possible Hermione as well.

"Well Tonks dear why don't you sit right here" she said indicating to the vacant seat next to Billy Weasley "and Harry you sit next to Ginny." she said motioning to the empty seat next to Ginny.

Tonks look on in disgust at the lustful expression on Bill Weasleys face as he stared at her.

"Or we could sit in the two seats over there." Jor-EN said gesturing towards the end of the table where there were two empty seats one like the others the other larger with beautiful patterns engraved all over the chair next to Hermione.

"Oh no dear that chairs for the Head of Family and as Arthur's not here it's where I shall sit." Molly said.

"And why is that exactly?" Jor-EN asked frowning.

"Well with Arthur absent I'm head of the house hold." Molly said with a sickening smile.

"Yeah but this isn't your house." Jor-EN said.

"well now I don't think that's really the case after all the work I did to restore it..." but before she could finish.

"Did Sirius leave it to you in his will?" Jor-EN asked.

"Well no it hasn't been read yet?" she mumbled.

""Do you have any Black blood in you?" he asked.

"Well no not that I'm aware of." she said.

"Well then to me it seems the only one in the room that has any claim to the Head of House seat is Tonks so she is the only one allowed to sit in that seat." Jor-EN said smiling at the slightly red Tonks.

Blushing Tonks walked carefully over to the Head of House seat with Mrs Weasley glaring at her with utter hatred. Harry walked beside her and took the free seat next to her, once seated Tonks inconspicuously entwined her left hand fingers with Jor-EN's.

Tonks smiled shyly at him as they eat breakfast, but not 10 minutes later Tonks was being pressured into leaving by Mrs Weasley. Even with Jor-EN's presence Molly was beginning to loose character in order to be rid of her. But eventually Tonks really did need to leave for work with Kingsley following. She gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand gently under the table before walking over to the fire place in the other room to floo to the ministry.

Jor-EN sighed as he watched Tonks walk away Molly Weasley was really starting to annoy him.

(Ok please review also I'm a little stuck on what to do with Narcissa so any suggestions would be welcome should she die, should Jor-EN rape her, should he make her a slave like Bellatrix or whatever you want?.)


	10. Chapter 10

Narcissa

Bellatrix smirked to herself as she watched her sister struggle against her bindings while glaring at Bellatrix with the utmost loathsome expression.

"Awww whats wrong Cissy." Bellatrix purred mockingly.

"Bella why are you doing this release me please Bella I'm you're sister." Narcissa begged.

"Come now Cissy you should really save that begging for my master" Bellatrix raked her eyes up and down Narcissa's body "I'm sure he'll appreciate it." She said with a smirk.

"Your master, Bellatrix Black Lestrange what are you talking about?" Narcissa whispered in terror her eyes filled with fear. "Why has the Dark Lord ordered this."

Bellatrix cackled hysterically causing Narcissa to look at her in confusion before she tried to calm herself and chocked out a response.

"Cissy, cissy, cissy" she giggled "you think the Dark Lord ordered this oh no no no I don't serve him any more I found a new master a much more powerful master, one who can even withstand the killing curse." she said with a smirk.

Narcissa stared at Bellatrix in horror "Bella no tell me you haven't joined that _Half-Blood" _Narcissa hissed.

"He isn't a half-blood Cissy he is a testament to what the pure-bloods could become without all the riff-raff holding us back don't you see Cissy he is the next stage of the pure-blood in a world where muggle blood is non-existent." Bellatrix whispered in awe a vacant look in her eyes as if imagining her dream world.

Narcissa burst out laughing before saying.

"You can't be serious Bella that half-blood isn't the next stage of pure-blood he is nothing but a filthy half-blood, now stop acting so ridiculous and untie me before are true master finds out what you nearly did and as a bonus we can hand him over to the Dark Lord" she gave a breathless laugh before continuing "and then we will be honoured above all other Death Eaters Bella please see some sense."

Bellatrix strode forward and slapped Narcissa across the face, Narcissa jerked back with a hiss of pain and an angry red mark had already begun appearing.

"If you truly think that then you can say that to his face, I've already sent a letter to him he should be here any minute now." Bellatrix said smirking at the terrified look that had appeared across Narcissa's face.

* * *

Jor-EN was not happy he wasn't happy at all for one thing he was still stuck in England when he should have already found Kara-EL and Kal-EL secondly a human wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore had interfered with his life and prevented him from carrying out his mission to protect Kara and Kal-EL. The reason he was being stopped from finding them was that Dumbledore had knowledge of Kryptonians' and might have weapons that would work against them and he couldn't risk exposing Kara or Kal-EL to him . It was bad enough that Dumbledore not only knew about him but had made him powerless for 15 years and tried to mould him into being a mindless foot soldier to defeat Voldemort for him, which would probably be the fate for Kara and Kal-EL if Dumbledore found them. No he had to find out if Dumbledore had anything that could hurt Kryptonians besides the blue meteor rock an destroy them as well as kill Dumbledore and anyone who he may have informed of Kryptonian weaknesses. Even with all of these problems it still wasn't the end as he also had to worry about Dumbledore's spies and the increasingly annoying Molly Weasley he already had an idea of what to do with her but wasn't sure he could get away with it, if Dumbledore discovered he was himself after 15 years of enslavement he would try to subdue him and wipe his memory and start all over again.

Jor-EN shuddered he definitely never wanted to go back to being Harry Potter the mere thought made him want to commit suicide. But no he would have to stick this out he had to keep Kara and Kal-EL safe at all costs and he couldn't even attempt to seek them out until he had neutralised Dumbledore and any other threat. First though he had to find Narcissa she was the easiest problems to solve at the moment.

With that Jor-EN stood up and made his way out of the dinning room to make his way to Knockturn Alley. But was stopped by Molly Weasley.

"Harry dear where are you going you're not allowed out of the house so you'll have to help us clean." she said handing him a bucket of water and a brush. "there you are dear you can clean the floor." she said as if it was some fantastic surreal privilege.

Jor-En looked at her with a raised eyebrow before saying "Yeahhh I have other things to do so I'm gonna pass." he said walking past a dumbfound Molly Weasley.

It took until Jor-EN was almost at the front door before Molly came to her senses and strode towards him yelling.

"Don't you disrespect me like that young man how dare you, you know you have been acting very strangely first that incident at breakfast embarrassing me and..." But she was cut off by Jor-EN.

"Is that Buckbeak in the dinning room?" he said pointing towards the dinning room.

"WHAT." she shrieked turning around.

Jor-EN smirked before tapping her with super strength on the back of her head knocking her head. He laughed and walked out into the streets before disappearing in the blink of an eye super speeding towards Knockturn Alley.

15 minutes later

Jor-EN stared at the front door of the Unicorn Blood Inn and stared at it in disgust the door was made of rotting wood barely handing on to the door frame and frankly if he wasn't immune to all Earth diseases he would be afraid of catching something just by touching the door knob. With a sigh he kicked the door open and walked inside.

It was equally as disgusting inside the Inn, the tables and chairs looked lice infected, the people inside consisted of hags and things he didn't even know how to describe and if he wasn't very much mistaken it looked like the walls where covered in some sort of slime. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he headed towards the stair case and towards Bellatrix's room. Once he reached it he knocked on the door and not a second later Bellatrix's eager face appeared at the door.

"Master." she squealed in excitement and pulled him inside. "Look master I caught her just like I said I would." she exclaimed proudly.

"Yes I see that my little slave." he said petting her ass as he walked by her.

He walked over to Narcissa who was sat on the edge of the bed her arms tied behind her back and the legs tied together. He smirked at her and grabbed her chin.

"Did she inform anyone before you caught her?" he asked Bellatrix.

"No master she went straight home and only the house elfs where in and I've already taken care of them." Bellatrix said happily.

"Good slave now I need you to do something else for me." he said

"Yes master anything." she said eagerly.

"Albus Dumbledore has in his possession the ship that I came here in 15 years ago I need you to find out where he put it."

Bellatrix paused for a moment before answering "Yes master I'll do my best."

"I understand this task will be difficult and you will need to interrogate people most likely Order members I don't care which order members you torture or kill except for one you are not to kill or even harm Nymphadora Tonks should she be in trouble you are to assist her to the best of your abilities is that understood." Jor-EN asked.

"Yes master." Bellatrix said slightly confused and rather jelous.

"Good now you may leave."

"Yes master." she said kneeling and kissing his feet before leaving.

Jor-EN chuckled then turned back to Narcissa.

"Please" she begged "I can help you just name your price I can pay anything.."

"You think I need money." he said laughing.

"Well then I can help you in other ways..." But once again she was cut off.

"You think I need your help" he said laughing "Your an arrogant inbred weak bitch tell me how you in anyway could help me."

She was silent, terrified out of her mind as he advanced on her.

"P p please." she begged again. "You took on Bellatrix."

"Yes but Bellatrix amuses me you well you just annoy me." He said with a laugh.

"Please... I'll do anything just please..."

"Shhhh" he chuckled mockingly before wrapping his hand around her throat and began squeezing. A few minute later Narcissa lay dead on the bed, Jor-EN looked at her with a smirk super speeding out of the room.

(Sorry it took so long and I know this chapters a little shit. Also based on one of my reviews I realised that it really is more in the nature of a Kryptonian to just kill someone instead of taking on slaves. Please review.)


End file.
